Shattered
by musicdrugged
Summary: All good things come to an end. It's too good to be true. Happily ever after is just something that comes out of story books. At least, that is how Ally Dawson sees it. Having a hard life from the beginning doesn't help. Is letting a stranger in a good idea? Will he help put the pieces back together and mend her? Or break her even more in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome and I will try to update as frequently as I can. Sorry if it's a bit too sad to start off with but it will get better as the story progresses.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. *Sigh***_

* * *

 **ALLY'S POV**

A picture frame laid on the floor, broken. Glass was everywhere and the torn up family picture could easily be spotted. Yelling was all that could be heard. Harsh words and profanities, being tossed around like they were some kind of toys. They weren't going to make-up, at least not tonight. The divorce papers were on top of the kitchen counter.

I was just the little girl hiding in the dark corner, covering her ears, as if that would really keep out all the screaming. Tears were rolling down my face as I rocked back and forth. My sobs were barely audible. I was pretty sure my eyes were red and swollen from all the crying I had done.

I was seven. I had nightmares every night, but unlike other nightmares, I didn't have to go to sleep to have them. While other kids dreamt about monsters hunting them down, I laid on my bed, wide awake, living my nightmare.

They argued yet never enough for them to distance themselves. One night, I made her mad. I didn't mean to. She yelled at me, grabbed me by my arm and told me things that slowly etched into my heart. Stupid. Idiot. Worthless. Good for nothing. And I believed it.

He saw. He took me out of her reach. Purple and red. Two new colors added to my skin. A painting, meant not to last forever to the public eye, but meant to be remembered by one inside. He noticed the damage she had caused me, and to say he was jumping for joy would be a lie.

I heard her cry.

I heard him yell.

It was my fault. I had made her cry.

I wrote her a letter. I told her that I was sorry and that I loved her. I told her that I needed her and that I would never hurt her again. I gave it to her after I came from school. I was on my way to bed when I got to see the letter again. It wasn't in her hands. She wasn't reading it with tears of joy running down her face. No. It was in the trash can. I deserved it I guess. I was never the daughter that she desired.

He noticed that we weren't talking. He understood that it was she was the one who didn't want to talk to me. She told me she hated me for the first time. He found out about this. She made her leave their room to apologize to me. The apology never came from her though. No, instead I apologized to her. I told her I was sorry for being a bad daughter. I tried to hug her but she pushed me back. That seemed to be what she always did. Push me away from her. Yet, this time it seemed different. She looked at me, really looked at me. She had no expression on her face and an almost distant look in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug. She felt so warm. She cried, her tears spilling into my hair. I felt loved. She loved me again.

She had twins a couple of months later. They looked so fragile. Almost as if I touched them, they would break. They were going to be my new friends. They were going to love me and I would always love them. I wasn't going to let anybody hurt them. They were my new life support.

I was in 2nd grade. It was my first day. I was so excited to say the least. I had friends, not many, but enough. I had a best friend named Trish. She was sort of bossy and very lazy. She was also very loud and didn't really like school. She was almost the complete opposite of me. But it was okay. She completed me. I also knew this other girl, who wasn't very nice. She called me names once in a while and liked to push me around. I was scared of her. I was a shrimp compared to her. I always wondered what I ever did to her to make her so mad at me. She always told me I was fat, ugly, stupid and the list goes on and on. I always went home and checked the mirror whenever she said that. It was getting hard to believe that what she says to me wasn't true. I was starting to believe it. I even started to do things about it. Eating became my enemy and exercise became my friend. Skinny was my obsession. I only ate when the others ate, so they wouldn't suspect anything. I only ate dinner every day. I also exercised every day. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. That was the worst part.

5th grade came by. I thought everything was finally looking up for me. My best friend was right by my side. She didn't seemed disgusted in being friend with a nerd like everyone else. My parents were happy and together. My sisters had become a troublesome pair but I loved them to death. My mom and I had become really close.

But all good things come to an end.

It happened during school. I was in my favorite class, math. Mrs. Simons was getting ready t start the lesson for the day, when the classroom's phone rang. Mrs. Simons put her finger on her lips, signaling the class to be quiet. No one ever does listen and follow directions completely. I was whispering to Trish about future plans for the summer when I looked up and saw the many facial expressions Mrs. Simons possessed. Her face went form shocked, to worry, to finally sadness. Her eyes found mine and I had a feeling that whatever she was being informed about, it was about me. Judging from her facial expressions, it wasn't good news.

I was immediately taken to the principal's office. My only thoughts consisted of 'what did I do wrong' and 'am I in trouble'. I was pretty sure I hadn't caused trouble. Yet, thoughts were running through my mind about things I could've possibly done. I was so caught up in this that I didn't notice the principle take a seat in front of me until she cleared her throat. My eyes immediately landed on her and I gave her my full attention. I noticed her hair was a bit disheveled, as if she ran her though it one too many times. Her hands were fiddling among themselves. She seemed a bit nervous, in my opinion.

"Ally, do you know why you're here?" No. Of course I didn't. Nobody even bothered to at least hint as to why I am sitting in the principal's office!

I just shook my head as a response.

"Ally dear, I need you to keep an open mind and be as calm as you can be when I tell you this. Do you understand?"

Once again, I just nodded.

"Honey, your parents were in a car accident. A drunk driver was heading their way and unfortunately they crash. They tried to avoid contact but it was too late. Your sisters are with your aunt at the moment. Your parents, on the other hand, didn't make it out alive. I know this is hard to comprehend but –"

I stopped listening. In fact, everything stopped. Even time, it seemed to have stopped for me. I was pretty sure tears were running down my face. My hands were shaking too. I had started shaking my hand somewhere after the principal had mentioned the car crash. I was hearing wrong. I had to be hearing wrong. They couldn't be dead. They are going to come pick me up, with my sisters in the backseat of the car. Then we will go home and have a delicious home cooked meal made by my mom. This was a joke, a prank of some sort.

But it wasn't. I knew it wasn't.

I screamed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't take the pain. And yet, I had to. There was nothing I could do. My life was already breaking into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of** _ **Shattered**_ **. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Austin and Ally**_ **. *sigh* I also don't own** _ **Doubt**_ **by Twenty One Pilots.**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

 _Don't forget ab-b-b-b-bout me_

 _Don't forget ab-b-b-b-bout me_

 _Even when I doubt you_

 _I'm no good without you_

My hand immediately shot up to shut the alarm off. Apparently, I'm not as coordinated as I thought since my hand aimlessly waved around empty space for a good ten seconds. Frustrated, I swing my arm a couple of times until the music stop abruptly after a crash.

I groaned internally and finally lifted myself up from my bed. I look up to where the crash came from.

"FUCK!" That was my third alarm clock this week! She's really going to kill me this time," I sighed. I put the broken alarm clock in the trash can and started getting ready for my first day of junior year. Today was the first day of school and I was anything but looking forward to it. I remember a time I used to be happy and excited in going to school. It used to be my favorite place to go. It's not anymore. I take a quick shower and picked out the clothes I was going to wear for the day. It consisted of burgundy high waisted shorts and a black lace sleeveless top. I put on my favorite black lace wedges to finish the outfit. When I went to my vanity, I decided on putting on red lipstick and giving my eyes a smokey eye look. I always liked how it complimented my dark brown eyes. It made them seem less dull. Just as I was finishing up my make-up, I heard footsteps approaching my bedroom. I smirked a little, knowing exactly who would burst into the door.

"3…..2…..1" I started counting down when a pair of twins decided to grace me with their presence.

"Ally! Aunt Jenny said to get your lazy butt downstairs for breakfast," said the youngest of twins, Paris.

"Actually, Paris, she just told us to tell Ally that breakfast was ready…." Said Nevaeh with an amusing yet sort of guilty look. Probably because she didn't go along with her twin sister.

"So? I just wanted to add a bit more of, um, feeling? Yeah, feelings to what she said. It was soo boring how she said it. Sue me for trying to spice things up!

Ahhh, Paris. Always the dramatic one of the family.

 **Nevaeh's POV (shortish)**

I mentally laugh at how my twin sister acts. She might be the young one out of both of us, but she sometimes acts a bit bigger that she's supposed to. It's not like I love her any less for it, though. At least she doesn't curse. I would love her either way. I saw the devious look my big sister had and I knew she was about to do something. Paris was always too innocent to these looks and never really noticed them until it was too late. It all happened so quickly. One minute, Paris and Ally were having sort of a stare off and the next, Paris was being tickled on top of Ally's bed by Ally herself.

I laughed at the sight. I always loved the moments that Ally seemed to act like a child and actually plays with us. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister no matter what, but I wish she would relax more often. I know she had to grow up and mature faster to help my aunt take care of us ever since my parents died. I'm sad that I don't remember much of them but I'm glad I still have my sisters with me. People should really get to know Ally. I don't know why I never see her with friends. She's actually really nice and a fun person. Speaking of which…

"Ahhh! Ally stop! I-Can't-Breathe," Paris said between giggles.

"Nah... I'm just trying to 'spice things up'. You're too boring so I'm trying to loosen you up," Ally joked.

"Yeah, cause she's the one that needs to loosen up," I mumbled sarcastically. I really didn't think anyone would hear me but apparently I was loud enough for Ally to here. She turned to face me, stopping what she was previously doing. I tensed, she wasn't supposed to hear that. I guess my thoughts wanted to be heard. There was a moment of silence between us. When suddenly, I was thrown on the bed and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh so I need to loosen up? Well, since when does little ever say such a mean comment?" Ally raised her eye brow while a smirk played on her lips.

I couldn't answer her. I am a very ticklish person and could barely breathe while being tickled.

 **Ally's POV**

After tickling my sisters for like, ten minutes, we decided to go downstairs. There, my Aunt was putting out the plates and getting things ready for breakfast.

"Hey do you need any help setting the plates?" I asked.

"No darling, it's fine. Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast with us?"

I was about to sit down when I noticed the time. Shit, I only had ten minutes to get to school.

"Sorry, Aunt Jenny, I don't have enough time today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. But what are you going to eat?" she asks while I put on my bag and my black leather jacket. I grab a red apple from the fruit basket and show it to her. She rolls her eyes and smiles. Probably at the fact that apples are "all I eat" according to her. Quickly shoos me off and I kiss them all on the cheek goodbye. I race to the garage and get on my red Suzuki gsxr 600. I had always wanted a motorcycle and my aunt was apparently aware of that. She told the rest of aunts and uncles about this. They had all decided to pitch in to buy me a motorcycle for my birthday. I was grateful for my gift but here were times I felt I didn't deserve it. I wanted to pay them back but hey insisted on me keeping my money for something else. Oh well. I loved my baby though. I extremely loved the fact it was red.

I revved the engine and sped to school.

 **Austin's POV**

I got out of my yellow mustang and took a good, long look at my new school, Marino High. If I had a say in it, I would've never moved here during Junior Year. Especially, not to Florida. There was never this much heat in New York. I was wearing some black skinny jeans with a wife beater. I had worn a red flannel on top of it with red high tops. I was sweating just a bit but still. Florida is definitely hotter than New York. I was just glad I had made two new friends during the summer. Well, one. One was my best friend since kindergarten but he had moved to Florida from New York somewhere during 4th grade. The new friend I had made was Dez's girlfriend, Trish. She scares me. She's not scary looking, she's actually quite pretty. I just wouldn't get her mad. Sometimes I wonder how Trish and Dez got together. They're so different yet so similar. Trish is bossy and Dez is quite, unique. Trish wears all animal print while Dez sometimes uses clown shoes. Yet, I've never seen two people so in love. They do share something in common though. They both like Zalien movies. I like them too but, I'm not part of that relationship. Well, at least I wasn't without friends on my first day. I saw Dez and Trish talking near the front steps of the school. As I was making my way towards them, a girl just a few inches shorter than me, decided to step right in front of me. She was pretty, beautiful even. She had really beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hey welcome to Marino High, I'm Kira Starr. And yes, before you ask, I'm currently single and available," the girl, Kira, said with a wink.

I chuckled awkwardly. "Um, thanks for that unique welcome. And I wasn't going to ask that."

"Oh, you weren't?" She looks genuinely surprised. "Well, now you know for future reference. Anyway, since you're obviously new and hot, would you like to hang with me and my friends. We can make you popular you know." She said with a smirk. A wink quickly followed.

I looked passed her. Dez and Trish were staring at us now. Well, Dez was staring, Trish was glaring daggers behind Kira's head. Kira seemed to notice that I was staring passed her and looked back. A smirk made its way back to her face. She seems to smirk a lot.

"Oh you can't be serious. Them?! They're a bunch of dorks, a bunch of nobody's. Do you really want to hang with them? I mean you could hang with them or be my popular and most importantly, my boyfriend."

Yeah... no. She was pretty and all but her personality crosses everything out. Plus, I rather have real friends than have bad company. Wait, why am I thinking this when I could tell her this?

"Yeah, no thank you. I rather have two real friends than have bad company with me. Plus, you only like me because I'm 'hot'. You don't even know me. So thank you for the offer, but no thank you."

With that, I make my way around her and continued walking towards my friends. I didn't even give Kira time to say anything. As I walked towards Dez and Trish, I saw that they wore some small smiles. I was about to tell them about what happened with Kira when they started looking pass me. Okay, so everyone's looking pass someone today. They were still looking at something or someone behind me so I decided to have a look and turned around. I saw every one looking at the same place. Well, at the same person, a girl by the looks of it. She was on a red motorcycle, which was pretty cool looking. She had a helmet so I couldn't really see her. She started climbing off. I looked at her attire. She wore burgundy shorts with a black top and wedges. Let's not leave out her black leather jacket. Wow. Wearing heels and riding a motorcycle. That must take some skill. I didn't get why everyone was staring. Was she new or something? She started taking her helmet off and my eyes began to get as big as saucers.

Miami, Florida wasn't looking so bad right now.

She was beautiful.

If I had said Kira was beautiful, than the girl who just got out of the motorcycle was a work of art. She was slightly tan but not as much as you would imagine for someone living in Miami. She had beautiful brown hair with caramel tips. As she looked up, people started turning away, going back to what they were previously doing. I didn't. Well, I couldn't. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She looked around and her eyes found mine. She looked away quickly and made her way towards the school. I felt Trish nudge me on my side. I looked at her. She shook her head and mouthed 'don't stare. I'll tell you later'. I just nodded. But I couldn't help it. As the girl passed by, I couldn't help but observe her features. You could barely see the tiny freckles that decorated her cheeks. She must have sensed my staring because she turned to me.

"What? Have you not seen a girl before?"

I was stunned. Her voice. I couldn't describe it. She was obviously annoyed by the sound of it but I didn't care. I wouldn't care if she curse me out or something. Her voice had become my new favorite sound. I couldn't describe it. I shook my head slightly and put on my famous charming smile.

"Of course I have. Just that none of them have ever been as beautiful as you. My name is Austin. Austin Moon and you?"

She quirked her eyebrow and scoffed. She turned away from me and disappeared through the entrance of the school.

Well, not the reaction I expected. Usually girls swoon over me. Now I don't mean to sound cocky or anything like that, but that how it usually happens. Now, I'm not a player either. I've never dated any of the girls who throw themselves at me. I only had one serious relationship and that was back in the 8th grade. Not that I would admit that to anyone.

But her.

The girl with the motorcycle.

The girl who didn't give me her name and didn't throw herself at me.

She intrigued me.

I was probably day dreaming or something, because the next thing I know, I felt a stinging sensation on the back of my head.

"OW!"

"Sorry, you have been spaced out for five minutes and we need to get to class first."

"Oh okay. Hey Trish, who was that?"

She tensed up. She shared a quick glance with Dez and turned back to me.

"Who was who?" she asked. I knew for a fact she knew since she had a nervous look on her face. I decided to play along.

"You know the girl with the motorcycle? She had ombré type hair and these beautiful brown eyes."

Okay the last part slipped out. Oh well.

Trish looked frantic for a bit. She pulled Dez and me into an empty classroom. She closed the door as started talking again.

"Stay away from her Austin," Trish said almost menacingly.

"Why? Is she one of the populars too, or the mean girl? She's the typical bad girl isn't she?"

Trish looked sad for second. Why? I don't have the slightest clue.

"No. She isn't. She's sort of a loner. Just stay away from her. Not just for your sake but for hers too. She's had…. A rough past. Okay?"

"But –"

"No 'buts' Austin! Ally's one of the nicest, no is the nicest and sweetest person I have ever met. I don't want something to happen to her."

I stayed silent for a second. So her name was Ally. It rolled off the tongue quite nicely. But what had she gone through that was so bad? And why was Trish so concerned about her?

"Trish? What happened to her before?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she had a sad and faraway look to her.

"It's not my place to tell you. Only she can tell you. Look, you could go ahead and try to befriend her if you want. It's not going to be easy for her to let you in. She hasn't done that for so long. Just, if she does, take care of her for me. She's special, Austin. "

I nodded. Then, a thought came to me.

"You were friends once, weren't you?"

"The best of friends. Almost sisters."

I have no idea what had happened to Ally before, but I was going to find out.

* * *

 **So yea, Ally is different from the show and has two sisters. Also Ally and Austin have met! Do you think Ally will let Austin in? Most importantly, do you want Ally to let him in? Any thoughts? Please review and I'll update soon. Maybe I'll update tomorrow? The world may never know. Until next time…. BYE**

 **-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Austin and Ally**_ ***sigh***

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I like the rush of the things. You know the speed and freedom my motorcycle gives me. What I don't like is all the staring. So what? I have a motorcycle. Big deal. I's not like they haven't seen it before. It honestly shouldn't be that much of a shock before. I mean, I've had this motorcycle for almost a year now and they still tend to stare. For someone who people consider a loner, I sure get a lot of unwanted attention.

 _Whatever._

I park my car my motorcycle at the school's parking lot and check the time.

 _Yes! 5 minutes till class._

In my mind, I do this sort of happy dance to celebrate. Now don't get the wrong idea. I don't like school. But I want to be someone in the future. I want to be known. More importantly, I want to help my sisters out. I don't ever want them to have money problems. Sure, we get from the family, especially my aunt. Bu I want to have the satisfaction of being able to take care of my sisters financially. That I can be there for them when they need me, for anything and everything. I know that that would be what my parents would have wanted. So yea, that's why I was happy. Also at the fact that the teacher wouldn't ask that annoying question that consisted of the words "why are you late to class".

I haven't made eye contact with anyone. It was nothing personal. I just don't see or feel the need to get close to someone at this point. The last thing I want in my life right now is for someone to jump into my life and mess it up. I've had enough of that already. Also, it's not like they make eye contact with me either. I mean, yea they stare and all, but they always turn around when I look their way. They, as in my classmates and students of Marino High. I imagine they're studying me, maybe asking themselves what the hell I won't speak to them or why the hell is she a loner. That's all they do though, just stare. When it comes to having actual eye contact with me, they turn and look the other way. It's sort of been that way since the beginning of high school. Why? I have no clue.

I hop off my motorcycle and take of my helmet. I look up to have a view of my audience.

 _Wow, they turned around… Like always… Big surprise._

I couldn't shake the feeling that a pair of eyes was still observing me though.

 _Well, this is new._

I look around the parking lot until I spotted him. Blond, shaggy hair, tall and tannish. His stare was intense, almost as if he were studying me. He was wearing some black skinny jeans with a wife beater, which by the looks of him, sort of suited his sort of toned chest. He wasn't buff but didn't look weak either. He wore a red flannel on top of it with red high tops.

 _He's wearing my favorite color, and he didn't look half bad in it. He's actually kind of cu –_

I turned my gaze away from him. No. I will not let anyone in. By the looks of it, he's a new student and has the makings of being a popular. Yet, he was hanging out with them. I shook away any unwanted thoughts I had about him and grabbed my belongings. I made my wat to the front door when I felt it. I still felt the stare. HIS fucking stare. I could say that it seemed sort of endearing that someone took his time of day to observe and stare at me. To study my features and what not.

Ah ha, yea, no.

To be honest, it was fucking annoying.

I actually wouldn't have had any trouble with this if this didn't happen every day at school. It would actually just be weird and uncomfortable. But, c'mon! They're still with the staring?! Don't these people have lives or something? Can't they stare at someone else? Perhaps at the science teacher whose bald head sort of resembles Mr. Clean. I mean, might as well look at something shiny. Well, I had about enough of the staring. I knew who it was from. I just thought he would have been tried of it already. It was that blond new kid. His stare burned into me as I made my way up the stairs. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around to face him and to give him a tiny, very tiny, piece of my mind. Enough for him to show him my disinterest.

"What? Have you not seen a girl before?"

He looked kind of shocked a bit. Maybe thinking I wouldn't notice or something. He seemed to have come out of it though, since he shook his head a bit, probably organizing hi thoughts.

"Of course I have. Just that none of them have ever been as beautiful as you. My name is Austin. Austin Moon and you?"

I just quirked my eyebrow and scoffed. I didn't like him. Sure, I admit he was kind of attractive but I hated how he said his name like freaking brand. And don't get me started on that horrible cheesy pick up line. I didn't feel like talking to him anymore. I just turned away and went inside the school. I walked in the office to get my schedule, my locker combo and my ID. I take a look at my schedule.

 _Period 1: Calculus Honors_

 _Period 2: English Literature AP_

 _Period 3: French 2 Honors_

 _Period 4: Study Hall_

 _Period 5: Physical Education_

 _Period 6: Lunch_

 _Period 7: Physics AP_

 _Period 8: Music_

I wasn't too fond of my schedule. I was glad I had Music though. I walked to my locker and realized that the blond boy, Austin, from outside had the crappy locker. This might sound mean but I kind of laughed at this. I mean, I guess I was glad something happened to him after annoying me with his constant stare. Although, a part of me felt bad for him. He was new and well, he had that locker. I had it in freshman year and it was butt. I was going to turn away and walk away from the scene. I didn't. Curse my good nature. I walk up behind him and notice his struggles. I smile a bit at this.

"Try putting your combo, jiggle the lock a bit, and put the combo again."

"Thanks. You're a life saver! I couldn't –"

He stopped mid-sentence when he looked at me. His eyes went wide a bit when he saw me. I just rolled my eyes at this. I was about to turn away but someone grabbed my arm.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel nothing. His touch gave me a sort of shock that ran through my body. But I, of course, would never admit to someone. I shook my head, thinking he was probably electrically charge or something. I shook his hand off and raised my eyebrow at him, almost asking why he stopped me.

 **Austin's POV**

Dang it! This stupid locker won't open. So yea, I'm not off to a good start in this new school year. I had gone to the main office to retrieve my things after the whole Trish conversation. She left me more intrigued about Ally. Not to mention, I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was like her face, her eyes, her lips, were etched into my mind. I had to stop thinking about her. How am I suppose to focus on anything with her on my mind? I try to open my locker again but luck was not on my side today. I was about to give up when a heard a voice behind me.

"Try putting your combo, jiggle the lock a bit, and put the combo again." I tried to do what the voice told me to do and it worked! I sort of had a feeling of relief when this happened. I mean, I wouldn't like carrying all my books around all day. I started thanking the person who helped me.

"Thanks. You're a life saver! I couldn't –"

I stopped when I saw those familiar pair of eyes. Up close, they were a beautiful chocolate brown that you could easily get lost in. The eye shadow just made them pop more. And don't get me started on that red lipstick. I must've been staring because she just rolled her eyes at me. I don't know what got into me because the next thing I knew, I had grabbed her arm. I felt sparks. Yet again, my eyes had widened at the feeling. She shook my hand away from her arm and she raised an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why in the world I had stopped her. My hand immediately went up to the back of my head. It was a nervous habit.

"Um…the locker…thanks…you…um…hi?"

 _STUPID! She's going to think you're an idiot._

Maybe she'll think what I did was adorable.

 _Yeah right. I mean look at her face. She's staring at you like your weird._

Ugh! Like I said, not my best day. She was looking at me like I had three heads. Yup, I'm never going to get her to talk to me again.

She smiled.

She actually smiled?! One second she was looking at me like I was a complete idiot and the next she actually smiled at me. And let me tell you, her smile is one of the most gorgeous things I have ever seen.

 _I wish I could put a smile like that on her face every day._

Okay. I don't know where that thought came from but I couldn't help to agree with it.

"Were you going to finish any of those sentences?" She said that in an almost friendly but joking manner. I smiled a bit at this.

"Sorry you just make me nervous."

"Really? I would have never guessed." Okay so that was sarcasm. But she was talking to me wasn't she.

"Yea… so um thanks for your help with the lockers. But don't you hate me or something?" And yet again, my hand takes its place at the back of my neck.

"I had that locker before. I just don't think anyone deserves to have such a crappy locker. It has nothing to do with my dislike to you."

Well, she doesn't hate me. She just deeply dislikes me. That's better than nothing. I mean they do say that if you hate or at least dislike someone, you'll somewhat have them in your mind.

"Oh, um…thanks anyway."

She just nodded and made her way to turn around and leave again.

"Wait! Um, I know you don't like me but would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe I can change your mind?"

She gave me a blank stare at first. Then she smiled.

 _Yes! She's going to give me chance!_

"Not in a million years blondie." And with that she left, leaving me dumbfounded. And Blondie! Really?! I mean, I know I'm blond but c'mon!

Well, sorry sweetheart, but I'm not waiting a million years. I won't give up. I'll try everything to make you see I'm not that bad of a guy. I won't give up until you give me at least one chance.

 **Ally's POV**

"Wait! Um, I know you don't like me but would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe I can change your mind?"

He wants to change my mind? Wow. Honestly, I just expected him to say thanks and leave me alone. I sort of dissed him earlier, you know. I didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth though. I can't lie, I thought about it. I truly did. He didn't seem all that bad honestly. I was mainly just the whole staring problem and the whole Austin brand name thing.

 _It was cute how nervous he gets around you. Maybe you should give him a chance. Let him be the first one you let in. Break down your walls._

I smiled a bit. But quickly dismissed the thought. I can't let anybody in. All they ever do is hurt me. I made that mistake once and they fucked my life all over again. He was nice when I met him too. I thought he was the one. I was wrong. I can't let Austin in. He's going to mess me up all over again.

"Not in a million years blondie." His smile faltered at this. I almost felt bad. Almost. But it had to be done.

I walked to my first class, calculus. I sat somewhere at the back of the class and pulled out my journal. It was a brown worn out journal with an "A" on the cover. It was a gift of my mother from when I was younger and I carried it almost everywhere. I used it to as a diary/journal/song book. I literally couldn't live without it. Most of my secrets were written inside. The teacher was about to start the lesson when I heard a very familiar voice again.

"Is this Mrs. Stevens class, erm… calculus honors?"

The blonde devil himself. I can't seem to get rid of him today. I look up and see him there, talking to the teacher. The teacher looks at his schedule and confirms him being in this class. There weren't many seats left. Actually, there were only two. There was one next to me, unfortunately, and one next to Kira Starr, school's 'it' girl. One of the most popular and fakes people in the school. She would pretend to be such a nice human being in front of adults, but acts so rude to her fellow classmates. She believes everyone likes her. Yea right. It was obvious who Austin would pick to sit next to. Kira obviously had her eye on him, seeing as she was literally looking him up and down. I wanted, right then and there, to barf into my mouth. I was pretty sure Austin would fall for her though. Kira gets whatever she wants. I've learned that the hard way. I look back down at my songbook and continue writing down lyrics.

 _Wish I never asked what your name was_

 _Wish I never looked at you more than once_

 _Wish I never let you in my life_

 _Cause you are so immature_

 _Wish I could get you completely out of my mind_

 _Cause I'm sick of you making me look like I'm the bad guy_

 _If I could take back all my time_

 _Cause you are so immature_

 _And if I could I'd just forget about you_

 _And if I could id just delete you from my history_

 _Keep you as mystery_

 _Delete the possibility of there being a you and me_

 _I take back every little single thing I gave you_

 _Right back to the very first kissed we shared_

 _Right back to the reason I had when I decided to care_

"Nice song..." I jumped right in my seat. I heard a chuckle right next to me.

"I thought you were going to sit next to the beauty queen over there." I turned to face Austin. He had a playful smile on his face. I wanted nothing but to smack it away.

"Eh, I don't think she's all that pretty. I've seen better," he winked at me as he said that last part. "Plus, I believe it would be quite entertaining sitting next to you."

I scoffed. I decided to ignore him and focus back on my lyrics. Just as I was about to write some song idea down, a hand took the book right out of my sight.

"Austin!" I whispered-yelled.

"What? I just wanted to see what you were so entertained about. I was bored," he pouted his lip to add more effect to what he said. I snatched the book away from him and slapped his hand.

"DON"T. TOUCH. MY. BOOK." He puts up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, Okay I won't touch your book, princess." He smiled.

"Don't call me princess!"

"You're so bossy, _princess."_

"Mrs. Dawson and Mr. Moon, will you please stop disrupting the class? Unless you want to share what you guys were arguing about." Mrs. Stevens gave us a pointed stare. Both Austin and I shook out heads. Mrs. Stevens went back to the front of the class.

"So Ally –"

"No."

"I didn't even finish my sent –"

"I don't care. I don't want to get into more unnecessary trouble."

"If you would just let –"

"MR. MOON AND MRS. DAWSON! Will you stop acting like an old married couple and pay attention to the lesson?!"

I swear my face began to burn. I took a quick glance at Austin and saw his face as red as a tomato. The class snickered. I mentally face palmed myself. The rest of the class, Austin and I didn't share a word. The air around was awkward. I could sense Austin looking at me every few minutes but I didn't want to face him after all that happened. I had to stay away from him.

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

Ever since Mrs. Stevens called us a married couple, she hasn't looked at me . At first I was a little awkward about the whole situation. But it quickly faded away. Now, all I wanted was for out little banter to continue. I don't know why but I found myself missing her voice.

 _Ugh… What is this girl doing to me?!_

" _BR-R-R-RING"_

"Okay class, remember to have this assignment ready by Friday."

The whole class started to pack up. Just as Ally was about to leave, I grabbed her arm to pull her back. This seems to be becoming a habit of mine.

"Ally, wait."

"What now Austin? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I could," I pause, "But I can't. I won't. Not until you give me a chance."

"I can't Austin." She had an almost sad look on her face.

"Why not? Tell me a good reason why not."

She looked up at me and I saw her eyes glisten.

"Someone could get hurt. I could end up hurting you. You'll only end up hurting me. Just like he did. You'll hurt me just like Ryder!"

* * *

 **And done! So yea… what did you think? Review please! I would really like to know.**

 **Also, I do not own** _ **Wish I Never**_ **by Joelle.**

 **Finally, I noticed I never put Austin's schedule in this chapter. Put I'll put it right here for those who want to take a look at it.**

 **Period 1: Calculus Honors**

 **Period 2: Spanish 2 Honors**

 **Period 3: Study Hall**

 **Period 4: English Literature**

 **Period 5: Physical Education**

 **Period 6: Lunch**

 **Period 7: Physics**

 **Period 8: Music**

 **Until next time! :D**

 **-A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I was planning to update sometime during this last week but I have recently started school. I'm not going to lie and say it's been because I've had a lot of homework. That's not the case. It's just falling into the routine and all. So I've decided that I'll be updating every Saturday. Also, I'll try updating during the week but it's not definite. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally *Sigh***_

* * *

 **Previously**

" _What now Austin? Can't you just leave me alone?"_

" _I could," I pause, "But I can't. I won't. Not until you give me a chance."_

" _I can't Austin." She had an almost sad look on her face._

" _Why not? Tell me a good reason why not."_

 _She looked up at me and I saw her eyes glisten._

" _Someone could get hurt. I could end up hurting you. You'll only end up hurting me. Just like he did. You'll hurt me just like Ryder!"_

 **Austin's POV**

I was laying in bed, thinking about the past events that had occurred earlier at school. Who was Ryder? More importantly, what did he do to her? It must've been terrible if Ally can't let anyone in anymore. I mean, she's afraid that anyone who she does let in will hurt her. I swear, if he hurt a single hair on Ally's body, I will track him down and –

 _Woah, where did that come from?_

I have never had thoughts like that before. I don't even know what's happening to me. All I know is that I've been thinking a lot about Ally. More than I've ever have for any girl. When she told me she didn't want to let me in because she's afraid of getting hurt, it felt like some part of me broke inside. I don't even know why. I literally just met the girl a couple of hours ago. I shouldn't even feel this way. Ugh, I need to go out for some fresh air or something. I checked the clock at my nightstand.

 _8:00 p.m._

It's not so late.

After telling my parents I would just be out taking a walk, I put on a navy blue sweater and started walking down the streets. It wasn't until I turned the corner of some street that my adventure truly started. I saw her. Ally. Personally, I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for the fact that I've been thinking of the same head of curls and her beautiful face all day.

 _I really need to stop thinking of these things._

Now, there were really two options here. The first one would have been to just let her go about her business and for me to continue my walk elsewhere. The second option would be the one I'm doing right now. I had decided to follow her to her destination. Luckily she wasn't riding her motorcycle or else it probably would've been really hard to do so. I couldn't really see what she was wearing. So I still didn't have a clue of where exactly she was going. It wasn't until 20 minutes of walking that I realized where she was going. She started looking around her, probably making sure no one was spying on her and walked into the building. I was hiding behind the bush, my mouth hung wide open. This would be the last place I would have ever imagined her going into.

 _Club Prodigy_

I contemplated going after. What could she be doing there? Should I go in? I mean Ally could handle herself right? Who am I kidding, I guy could have tried getting with her already and I'm here, like a scared little boy, not doing shit. On the other hand, I want to live! You know what, I'm going in!

After having an internal battle with myself, which was probably one of my most unattractive and childish moments, I went inside. Well, sneaked inside. The first time I tried, the guards at the entrance said I had to be 21 or older to enter. Figures. So I went around the building, trying to find an open window or something, trying to find a way in. I was at the back of the building when a drunk man came out of the rear door. The man was stumbling out, probably had a few minutes before he would end up passing out. He hadn't closed the door so I used the opportunity to go inside. In the club, I really didn't need to pretend to be older, my height took care of that. Being 6'0 helped a lot on some occasions. I was searching and searching throughout the club, but I couldn't spot the familiar set of brown curls.

Then I saw her. Her brown hair cascading along her back. She was on the stage, dancing with what seemed like nothing on. She was in all black, including the mask that covered half her face. I couldn't even see her eyes clearly. All I could recognize is her hair. My eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of her. I would have never expected HER to be working as table dancer in a place like this. I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry. How could I not, when she was practically showing every inch of her body to perverted men in a club! Nobody should see her like this. She was too precious to be seen like this. I saw red as I saw all the guys drooling over her. I felt almost…. _jealous._

And I hated the feeling.

Finally she stopped dancing and went toward a corridor full of rooms. I didn't care if people saw me or not but I was going to have a word with Ally. I raced through the dancing people and found myself in another crowd of men who were outside of the room that Ally had just entered. I was getting angrier by the second. I stormed past them and finally reached the room. There was a guard there telling all of us that "Flare" couldn't see us at the moment. I scoffed at the name a bit but smiled a little at the thought, that name suited her since Ally was a spit ball of fire. I was yelling at the guard, telling him that I had to see her, when she appeared at the door and pulled me in. Her back was to me so I really couldn't see her. She stayed quiet though. I took this an opportunity to question her.

"What are you doing here? I mean, working here like this and dressing up like this?!"

She didn't say anything.

"So you're not going to say anything?"

Again, she didn't say anything.

I sighed.

"Look I know that I shouldn't have followed you here, that I should've just minded my own damn business but I couldn't okay?! I don't know why! I literally just met you today and I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about your eyes, your hair, and your face. I can't even stop thinking about your voice. And god damn do I love your voice. I don't care if you're yelling at me, telling me to fuck off or plain just telling me off. I just know that I love the sound of it. And you not speaking to me right now is killing me. I know you don't want to give me a chance but let me help you. Let me help you out of this job. I'm sure we can get you another if you truly need the money. Just please Ally, all I'm asking for is a chance to get closer to you, to understand you."

She still stayed silent. It was silent for a while and I was so sure that I had just scared her away. I mean, why would you confess those things to a girl who doesn't like you and who you just met that same day. The silence was truly killing me. I was about to speak again, when she turned.

My eyes met green and my face turned red.

"So this Ally girl must be pretty important for you. You know, since you came into my dressing room and explained yourself to me, thinking I was her. Am I wrong?"

I was at a loss for words. Standing before me was lady, probably in her early thirties. She wasn't my Ally. Now that I saw her clearly, her brown hair was sort of a dull brown compared to Ally's. I had mistaken her as Ally just because of her hair though.

 _I should really find another way to identify Ally. Something other than hair._

"Well, aren't you going to answer?"

"S-Sorry ma'am. I really thought you were someone else."

"A 'someone else' who goes by the name of Ally, I assume?"

"Y-Yes"

"Well, go luck on your search boy. Hope you find your girl. I can tell just how important this girl is for you. Just don't go assuming that every single girl is her because they share a few similarities with her. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh and one more thing, I happen to like this job. I don't need your help in getting another one." She winked. "Now go."

With that, I left the dressing room. My face was probably red as a tomato from embarrassment. I made my way over to the bar, to have a seat and maybe order some water. The bartenders were busy with other customers so I decided to check on the time. _10:00 p.m._ My mom is going to kill me when I get home.

"May I take your order?" I'll be damned if I didn't recognize that beautiful angel voice. I looked up.

"Ally?"

"Austin?! What in the world are you doing here?"

My hand went to the back of my neck. I really need to stop doing this when I get nervous. It's a bad habit.

"I, um, kind of followed you here…."

She raised her eye brows, probably surprised. I continued telling her about how I followed her up to my encounter with "Flare". I didn't however, tell her about my mini confession back at the dressing room.

She was silent. I don't know if she was mad or not. She just had a blank expression on her face.

Then, she laughed. Oh how I love her laugh.

"You thought I was a table dancer?!" She continued to laugh at my embarrassment. After probably five minutes of laughing, she wiped a stray tear from her face and continued to talk. "Austin, yes I work here, but not as a dancer. I work here as a bartender. My uncle's friend owns this club and offered me a job since I really needed the money. Do you honestly think me capable of doing that type of job here?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't know everything about you."

She gave me one of her sad looks that went along with a sad smile.

"Sorry. I can't afford letting you in, Austin. It's too much of a risk for heartbreak."

I just nodded. No, I wasn't going to give up but that doesn't mean I don't respect her thinking. She looked as if she was going to say something when a tall but heavy man came right next to her. She whispered into her ear while she nodded. She locked eyes with me but tuned away. After he left, she sighed and looked back at me.

"I'll be right back Austin."

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see" She chuckles a bit and leaves.

I was still dumbfounded but decided to let her explain later. After a few minutes, the same man went on the stage with a mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Who's ready for today's entertainment?"

A crowd had gathered around the stage. I was still at the bar, which had a perfect view by the way.

"Well, she's back to sing for ya'll!" Yet again, the crowd went crazy. "Please welcome Club Prodigy's Prodigy, Allison Marie!"

My eyes widened at the sight of her. She wore a simple cocktail dress and her hair was pinned up in a beautiful bun with strands of hair framing her face. Her makeup was simple and her long legs were complimented with black heels. She looked utterly beautiful. The lights began to dimmer around the stage until only the spotlight shone on her. Then she began to sing.

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _In the daylight, in the daylight_

 _When the sun is shining_

 _On the late night, on the late night_

 _When the moon is blinding_

 _In the plain sight, pain sight_

 _Like stars in hiding_

 _You and I burn on, on_

 _Put two and to-gether, forever will never change_

 _Two and to-gether will never change_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _My asylum, my asylum is in your arms_

 _When the world gives heavy burdens_

 _I can bear a thousand times_

 _On your shoulder, on your shoulder_

 _I can reach an endless sky_

 _Feels like paradise_

 _Put two and together, forever will never change_

 _Two and together will never change_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _We could build a universe right here_

 _All the world could disappear_

 _Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care_

 _We can build a universe right here_

 _The world could disappear_

 _I just need you near_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret, can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is (It is), that's how it goes (It goes)_

 _Far from the others, close to each other_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

 _That's when we uncover, cover, cover (Ooh yeah)_

 _That's when we uncover_

As she finishes up the song, applause could be heard from the whole club. I wasn't surprised at all. Her voice was like no other. She looked as if she as trying to find someone until her gaze found mine. She smiled a bit and went off stage.

I saw still sitting at the bar when she came over to me, back in her bartender uniform. Before she got to say anything, I hugged her and gushed about how amazing she was. She was smiling the tiniest smile ever but she was smiling and that's all I cared about. I checked the time for the third time that night. _12:00 am._

"Shit!"

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry…"

"Why are you saying sorry?"

I honestly didn't know why I was saying sorry. I wasn't sorry for following her or for finding out where she works. I guess I was sorry at the fact I had to go.

"I don't know... It just came out."

"Uhuh okay, well bye"

"Bye, I guess" With that I started making my way out of the club. Before I actually made it outside, I heard a voice call me from over the music. I turned around in time for Ally to make her way in front of me.

"Do you need something?" I asked her genuinely.

"Austin... I, um… you...Just don't go following me at night, okay?"

"You know I can't… I'll follow you until the end of the Earth." I had cupped her face in my hands. Her face and my face were very close. I don't know who had started to lean in but the space was starting to get closer between us. My eyes kept on flicking to her mouth and I unconsciously licked my lips.

Our lips were so close. I could feel her breath and my breath mingle. Just a little closer…

* * *

 **And that's It.! Sorry I'm ending it here. Please review! I would really like at least 10 reviews before next Saturday. If I get more that would be awesome. By the way, I don't own the song used in the story.** _ **Uncover**_ **is credited to Zara Larsson and song collaborators. Until next time.!**

 **-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't hate me! Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me a couple days more to upload it. The past week has been hectic with me getting back to my school routine. But I'm working on it for those who have been waiting patiently, I thank you. I also want to inform you guys that I will try to update tomorrow and Thursday since I don't happen to have school those two days. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: I do not own** _ **Austin and Ally**_ ***Sigh***

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Austin... I, um… you...Just don't go following me at night, okay?"_

" _You know I can't… I'll follow you until the end of the Earth." I had cupped her face in my hands. Her face and my face were very close. I don't know who had started to lean in but the space was starting to get closer between us. My eyes kept on flicking to her mouth and I unconsciously licked my lips._

 _Our lips were so close. I could feel her breath and my breath mingle. Just a little closer…_

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I felt something smooth touch my lips. As much as I wish it had been her lips, it turned out to be her index finger.

"You honestly didn't think it would be that easy?" she smirked.

"I…umm...no it's just… yes?" Yeah, I felt stupid. I couldn't even finish my sentence. The almost kiss was still lingering in my mind and at the moment all I could think about was how much I wish I had just leaned in a little further.

"Wow. Well, see you tomorrow Austin."

She started to go back to her working spot but I grabbed her arm before she could make it farther than two feet.

"Wait… What just happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." I swear she didn't even show a tiny bit of emotion on her face. I would be lying if I said that didn't sting a little.

"What do you mean nothing?! It obviously meant something! I know you feel some kind of attraction for me. You wouldn't have gotten that close if you didn't!"

"So what if I do?! That doesn't mean anything. Gosh, Austin! I just met you this morning and I could barely stand you!" I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. My lips were close to her's again.

"That's doesn't mean there can't be something between us." I whispered the last part against her lips. I was looking at her eyes and I saw them flick quickly to my lips. I smirked a bit and smash my lips against hers.

 **ALLY'S POV**

Fireworks. Sparks. Butterflies. Those words wouldn't, couldn't, come close to describing what I was feeling at the moment. The kiss, it felt magical.

But it was wrong.

This can't happen. Not again.

Ryder was just the same. Trying to get me to open up to him. Make me break down my walls and made me fall for him. Unfortunately, his intentions were just to let me fall and never catch me.

I don't want it to happen again.

But it's like my heart wants something else. My mind is telling me no but my heart just wants to stick to this moment for a bit more. I pulled Austin closer, if that was even possible. My arms placed themselves around his neck and my hand, involuntarily, started stroking Austin's hair.

 _His hair is so soft._

His lips open up a bit more and felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. I was about to grant him access when we were interrupted from our actions.

"Ally can you… oh… sorry I didn't know you were busy with… someone," my co-worker, Dallas said.

 **Austin's POV**

"Ally can you… oh… sorry I didn't know you were busy with… someone."

 _Damn it._

Kissing Ally was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It had me feeling things I have literally never felt before. It felt like I was living a fairytale where my beautiful princess finally kissed me, the frog.

Great. She's turning me into a love-struck teenager.

But guess what. There's always a villain trying to separate the protagonists. In my fairytale, it's apparently a guy named Ryder (who I have yet to as and find out about) and Dallas. Now, I wouldn't usually care about the Justin Bieber look alike but something about the way he was looking at my Ally made my skin boil. His eyes were clearly roaming up and down Ally's body with eyes full of want and lust. My hands clenched into fists and my eyes started seeing red. I did the only thing to signal that Ally was mine and only mine.

Well, she wasn't technically mine yet but a guy can only dream can't he?

I wrapped my arm around Ally's petite waist and pulled her closer to me. That seemed to have caught Dallas's attention. I saw Ally slightly roll her eyes and smile, just a tiny smile. I wish I could see an actual smile and not only those teensy smiles she has given.

 _How can I make her smile a real smile at me? What can I do to get her to like me?_

I don't know why I'm thinking these things, especially about this girl who I didn't know existed until this morning. It just felt right, these feelings I have for her. My thoughts were interrupted by Ally's voice.

"What did you need Dallas?"

"Um, I was wondering if you needed a ride. My shift is over and yours was over about 30 minutes ago."

I checked my phone and noticed it was 1:30 am. Well, they do say time flies when you're having fun.

"Sorry Dallas but I want to go walking. It's a beautiful night tonight and I wish to enjoy it."

I'm not going to deny it, her response brought a smile to my face. He obviously didn't like that response but he didn't keep on insisting. Good.

 **ALLY'S POV**

After taking Austin's hands off my waist by smacking his arm away, I made my way to get my stuff. A lot of things happened today and all I wanted was a warm shower and my comfy bed. I made my way to the front entrance of the club. What took me by surprise is that the blond devil himself was standing there, waiting for me. Even though I was a bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't seem to want to stay away from me, it tugged my heart a bit, just a bit, on how much he wanted to get closer to me. I shook my head. Austin deserved better. A girl who didn't have problems and nightmares chasing after her.

We walked the streets in utter silence. There was so much that needed to be said, but all those things needed explanations I didn't know how to give.

"Ally?"

I turned my head and looked at him. His eyes were droopy, clearly not used to staying up this late. He seemed pale under the street lights and his hair was a bit messy.

He still looked perfect.

"Yeah?"

He took my hand into his. I looked at our hands and how they seem to fit together like two puzzle pieces. I sighed and shook my head. I seem to be shaking my head a lot lately. I let my hand fall off of his and pushed him away.

"Nothing can happen between us Austin. That kiss… That kiss –"

"It was magical."

"It meant nothing."

I looked at his eyes and instantly regretted it. His eyes started to fill up with sadness and he had this sort of broken look on his face. But just as it had appeared, it had disappeared. Now he sported a smirk. This had me a bit confused. Suddenly, I pulled by strong arms and collided with a rock hard chest. He must be toned under his clothes. I blushed. I shouldn't be thinking that.

"I know you felt something and I know someone hurt you. Just know, that I will not give up. I'll keep trying to get your attention and keep getting closer to you. Somehow, someday, I'll be able to put a real, genuine smile on your face and I will make you the happiest girl alive, I promise."

With that being said, he pecked me on my lips and left. I touched my lips, feeling the same tingling sensation I felt on them at the club. For the first time in forever, I smiled.

* * *

"AUSTIN!" I screeched.

"What?" he asked while he was laughing his head off.

"We were supposed to paint the mural not each other!"

It has been about a month since the first day of school and Austin has kept his promise. He tried to get closer while keeping a respectful distance. Does that make sense?

He doesn't constantly ask me to talk to him or isn't annoying me with constant touching. He actually hasn't touched me once since the bar thing that happened. Is it bad if I miss his touch? Not even a high five. It's not like I try either. My walls are still in place and will not be broken down that easy. I find it kind of endearing that he respects me. He is not insisting every single minute, like Dallas.

Gosh. Don't get me started on him. He works at my uncle's bar as a waiter and doesn't miss a chance to hit on me. Now he's the annoying one. Usually, Austin keeps him away. Talking about Austin, he comes to work with me. Sometimes we talk between orders and other times there's silence. It's not an awkward silence though. It's more of a comfortable silence. I would never admit it to him, but I enjoy his company, sometimes. There are other times where I just want to smack him in the face, like now.

"Yeah but I think blue suits you pretty well."

I had decided to join the art club (shocker I know). I wasn't the best artist but I like to doodle once in a while so I thought, why not? Now don't take it the wrong way, I still keep to myself and don't really socialize or talk to anybody. Except Austin. How convenient of him to sign up for the same club. I swear, sometimes I feel like he's stalking me. As it turns out, he's a really good artist. Is there anything he can't do? I swear, he can't be perfect. My art club instructor picked two of his top students to paint the outside school mural. Lucky me. He picked Austin and I. Life doesn't want me to get away from him. Currently, I had blue paint splattered all over my neck and shirt. Austin, being Austin, decided that he ran out blue paint and tried to take some of mine. During this process, he managed to tip the blue paint can and dropped paint on me.

"Oh really? Blue suits me?"

He just nodded like an over excited little kid.

"Well, I think red suits you pretty well!" With that, I threw a glob of red paint on his shirt.

That was how our first ever paint fight happened. We ended up looking like a rainbow threw up on us. It took one glance at each other for Austin to start cracking up and for me to smile my signature tiny smile.

"We look like a mess," I whined.

"Yeah. Your mouth is red," he said while laughing.

"Well, your mouth is yellow!"

Austin just wiggled his eyebrows.

"Want to make orange?"

I just smacked him on his chest while he kept on laughing.

* * *

 **Sorry this is a short chapter. I just really wanted to update for you guys. That paint bit with the mouth, yeah I remember seeing it somewhere before. I don't really remember where but I don't take credit for it. Anyways, please review! Until next time!**

 **A**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM ALIVE! And very, very sorry! I've been very busy with school and everything. I've been studying for non-stop tests and projects. Also, I'm traveling in two months and my mom is hectic, trying to send gifts (and ordering some for herself). But anyways I'll try to update as much as I can. Any who, here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Austin and Ally**_ ***Sigh***

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _We look like a mess," I whined._

" _Yeah. Your mouth is red," he said while laughing._

" _Well, your mouth is yellow!"_

 _Austin just wiggled his eyebrows._

" _Want to make orange?"_

 _I just smacked him on his chest while he kept on laughing._

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

"I know you Mike! You've been acting so distant with me! Tell me is there another woman in your life!"

"Mimi, what will it take you to understand that you're the only woman I love!"

"Stop lying Mike! Your clothes smell like a woman's perfume and you keep coming late! It's almost midnight and you come out of work at 10!"

I try to cover my ears with my pillow. They haven't fought like this since we moved from New York. This is why we moved to Miami in the first place. Mom is always doubting my father's fidelity, with reason of course. I know why she doubts him so much. I still remember that day clearly.

 _Flashback (8 year old AUSTIN'S POV)_

 _Lucille and I were walking around the houses in the community we lived in. It was a peaceful community. We were making our way to the park when I saw my father. He was at the small restaurant across the park. He was sitting alone in a booth near the window when a lady came in and sat across from him. I thought she was just a friend at first. She held her hand in his. Friends hold hand right? I've seen my father shake many people's hand before. Lucille was watching the scene too._

" _What is your father doing with Mrs. Lantly"_

" _Who?"_

" _? The lady sitting right across from him."_

" _I think they're friends."_

" _Sure doesn't seem like it," she said._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Look at the way she holds his hands. 'Just friends' don't hold hands like that. And look! Why is she rubbing her foot along the side of his leg? It's disgusting!"_

 _I looked at my dad and the lady again, and sure enough, she was rubbing her foot alongside his leg. Why is she doing that? It's kind of creeping me out. I kept looking at the scene before me. I've never seen my dad act like way towards a woman… except with my mom._

 _Then it happened._

 _They kissed._

 _And not on the cheek either._

 _I thought only my dad and mom were supposed to kiss each other in the mouth._

 _Maybe friends do that too?_

" _Lucille? I have to go home. My mom said I could only go outside for a couple minutes."_

" _Oh okay," she said in an almost sad tone. I hugged her goodbye._

" _It's okay. We'll hang out tomorrow?"_

" _Yeah sure!"_

 _I left and made my way to the house. I saw my mom in the kitchen making dinner. I made my presence known by saying a quick hello._

" _Oh dear, your back! Can you get some things from the fridge for me? I'm making your father's favorite, Bourbon chicken."_

" _Yes mommy. Mom?"_

" _Yes sweetie?"_

" _Why do people kiss on their mouth and hold each other's hands?"_

" _Oh honey, it's to show affection. It's to show they deeply care about each other."_

" _Do friends do that?"_

 _She chuckled._

" _Not exactly. Why?"_

" _Well daddy was with a friend and he held her hand. Then they did this weird thing with her foot and his leg. Oh! And they kissed on their mouth! Friends do that stuff too right?"_

 _She stayed quiet for a minute. It was a very long minute. Finally she spoke._

" _Austin, where did you see them?"_

" _I saw them at the restaurant across the park!"_

 _Again, silence._

" _Austin honey, I want you to go stay in your room, okay? Don't come down unless I come get you. You understand?"_

 _Her voice was weird. It sort of cracked every few words. Nevertheless, I nodded._

 _That night, there was a lot of yelling. I never heard them yell so much in my life. My dad slept in the couch that night and my mom slept in my room. I pretended to be asleep and I heard her cry. I didn't like hearing her cry. It made me want to cry. I heard her whisper in my ear when she thought I was asleep._

" _Oh Austin I love you. Nothing will ever change that. You're a good boy. You'll be an excellent man when you grow up. You'll treat a woman right. I'll make sure of that."_

 _I promised myself that I would do what my mother said that night. I would never hurt a girl I like._

 _My parents wouldn't talk to each other after that. Well, my mom wouldn't speak to my dad. My dad brought her flowers, and her favorite chocolates. She threw them away. He tried to make her dinner but that didn't work either. My dad wouldn't talk to me. He said it was my fault._

 _My mom finally gave him a chance after much insisting. We moved from New York City to Rochester City, New York._

 _AUSTIN'S POV (age 16)_

 _Every so often she would have doubts about my father. At first, it seemed to go. For a couple of years, he would act like the perfect husband. He would come home early, bring my mother gifts whenever he could._

 _Then he started coming home late. I noticed my mom becoming more depressed at this and I was there to consulate her. She finally confronted him. I was there beside her. He swore that there was nothing going on with him and another woman. My mom, being blindly in love with him, believed him and we moved to Miami. I don't trust him. He hurt my mother too much for me to ever believe him._

 _(End of Flashback)_

We haven't even been in Miami for that long and my father already did something to make my mother doubt him. Ugh. I just kept covering my ears with my pillow and hoped that one day, all this fighting between them would end and that maybe, just maybe, my mother would finally be happy.

 **ALLY'S POV**

Something wasn't right.

Now, my usual routine would be; wake up, take a shower, get ready for school, and meet Austin by my locker. Yeah, well the blond devil isn't here. He had made it his goal to meet me by my locker before class and after school. But, he's not here.

 _Maybe he forgot today._

Okay… maybe he didn't. He didn't show up for any of the classes we have together. He rarely misses a day of school. Maybe he's sick.

 _Should I go over his house and make sure he's okay?_

It took a few minutes of contemplating but I decided to go and check on him. I just want to make sure he's okay. He's actually become a big part of my life. I never thought I would hear myself say that. Ugh, what is Austin doing to me?!

I gathered my things from my locker and made my way to the parking lot. I was about to get on my motorcycle when I heard my name being yelled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you have seen Austin lately." Trish seemed nervous. Which is weird because she's always so confident and not afraid to speak her mind. I remembered how that always got us in some sort of situation.

 _Flashback (15 years old )_

" _Trish! Wait up!"_

" _Hell no! That girl dared to call you ugly! She's about to get her ass whooped!"_

" _It doesn't matter! Plus I don't want you to get in trouble!"_

 _Man. That girl can walk fast when she wants to. I can barely keep up with her._

" _I don't give a fuck. Nobody dares insult my best friend!"_

 _We finally made it to Trish's destination._

" _Oh look, who invited the sass and the ugly duckling to the party?"_

" _Probably the same one who invited the Barbie."_

" _Well, at least Barbie dolls are perfect!" Kira smirked as if she had come up with the perfect comeback._

 _I saw Trish roll her eyes._

" _Yeah, perfectly fake! The only thing real about you is you're bitchy attitude and your lame ass comebacks."_

" _Awe Trish, why are you so mean to me? Oh I know! You're jealous. Jealous at the fact that I'm pretty, talented and model like. All the boys want me. And you, well, I'll be surprised if you ever get your first kiss, let alone a boy who actually –"_

 _Smack!_

 _Kira was clenching her cheek. Trish had just slapped her._

" _You bitch! You just smacked me!"_

" _Look, I don't care if you get more boys than me or not. You're fake. You're a slut and you enjoy it. You know for a fake that the boys you 'date' just want to get in your pants. You use people. You use the boys who like you. But guess, beauty doesn't last forever and it isn't everything. If personality was what showed in the exterior, then you wouldn't be fucking pretty. You would be a very ugly and undesirable human being. At least I know that if and when a boy likes me, I'll know that they won't like me for just my looks. They won't like me just for my body. They'll like me for my strong personality and for me. So good luck bitch. I hope you rot in your own ugliness. Oh and one thing. Ally is a hundred times prettier, nicer, and smarter and plain out more real than your sorry ass will ever be in your entire life!"_

 _To say Kira was shocked would be an understatement. She looked frozen in her spot. I was surprised she let Trish finish her rant. Kira must not be used to being talked or even confronted like that._

 _Trish just flipped her hair and started walking away. I followed suit._

" _Thank you Trish. You didn't have to stand up for me, you know. I really didn't care about what she said."_

" _You may not care, but I do. I know what you have gone through from your childhood. I know you better than the back of my hand. I know how much words affect you because you already don't believe you're worth it. But I know you are. And as your best friend, it's my job to defend and show you how beautiful you actually, until you believe it."_

" _Thank you Trish" I hugged my best friend, wait no, sister._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Um, no sorry. I honestly don't know where he could be." I answered.

"O-oh okay. I-I just thought you would know since, um, you and him are, you know, hanging out a lot lately."

"No, I was actually going out to see if he was okay. You want me to send him a message from you?"

"N-no um, I'll just text him later, I guess."

"Okay."

"Yeah, so umm… Bye I guess."

She started to turn around and leave. It felt like something was tugging my heart. As if something was started to tear it up more than it had already been. Stupid Austin. Making me start feel soft again. Making me feel… me again.

"W-wait Trish!"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. If you want that is."

Something changed in her face. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Of course. When?"

"Um, I don't know yet. I'll text you later and tell you. Your number is still the same right?"

She smiled.

"It never changed."

* * *

I was trying to come up with excuses of coming to see Austin to his house. Why couldn't I just say I was worried about him? Oh yeah, because that would imply that I'm started to care for him.

I rang the doorbell and a lady with blond hair, my height and probably in her mid-thirties, open the door.

"Oh! How may I help you sweet heart?"

"Um… is Austin home? I brought him his homework."

"Oh yes, of course. He's in his room. He didn't feel well today. You can go in and give it to him."

"If it's okay with you?"

"Why yes. You seem like such a lovely girl."

After introducing myself to Austin's mother, Mimi, I made my way upstairs. Mimi, told me that Austin's room door would be the most obvious one. And it was. It had Austin written on it. I rolled my eyes. I open the door and was amazed. His room have various instruments hung up on the walls and a lot of band posters. Some of them were my favorites. He had a guitar collection and a keyboard near his closet door. His walls were yellow and he had a king sized bed. Other than that, he had skateboards and other guy things laying around. His room was pretty organized, for a boy.

Austin was in his bed, sleeping. I left some notes and his homework on the desk near his bed. His hair was on his face so I, gently, push his hair back. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I noticed his eyes were tear stained. My heart tugged a bit. My hand caressed his cheek and at some point, involuntarily may I add, my thumb caressed his lips. I had no idea why I had done that. But it wasn't weird for me. It felt right. I continued to caress his face when I heard him sigh. My eyes widened a bit and, before I could pull my hand away, his hand went on top of mine, which was on his cheek. His eyes opened and I swear my face must've been red. I felt like I was just caught doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"Hi!" I squeaked.

He chuckled. He started to rub his thumb against the back of my hand.

"Hey." I swear I almost melted. His voice was raspy and deep. Clearly, because he just woke up. My face had probably turned redder since he smirked at me.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"N-nothing…"

"Mhm…" He had this mischievous look on his face which made him seem, dare I say it, more handsome than he already is. I admit he's attractive and all.

"Yeah, so umm, I brought you your homework and some noted since you weren't in class." I hadn't looked him in his eyes yet. I mean, look at the effect his voice has on me already. He hadn't spoken yet and there was silence surrounding us. I began to stand up. "Well, I better get going. Have a lot to do you know."

"Wait Ally!"

"Um yeah?"

I felt his hand under my chin and start to lift it up. My eyes met his. I have no idea when he had gotten up.

"Why did you really come?"

"Huh? I-I don't know what you mean." I turned around and started to make my way away from him. My back was to him so I really couldn't see what he was doing or what his facial expression was. Suddenly, I felt his arms encircle my waist. My heartbeat quickened and I was having trouble breathing. I felt sparks spring into my body and butterflies erupt deep inside me. I thought I would never feel this way again. I felt his breathe near my ear.

"You know what I mean. Why did you come?"

Before I got to respond, I felt his lips on my neck. He was placing delicate kisses on my neck and shoulder. Against my better thinking, I leaned into him, enjoying his touch.

"Mmmm"

"You haven't answered my question, darling." He smirked. I could feel it on my skin. I'm contemplating telling him the truth or not. I seem to be contemplating a lot of things lately. Yet, they're always about Austin.

Ugh, Austin.

I've known him for three months, well four months next week. Yeah, it's hard to believe how much time has passed. It feels like yesterday that I met him or that we were painting that mural. He's grown on me. He's not as annoying as I thought he was. He gets me. I haven't opened up to him but I know he would be there for me in a heartbeat. Even when I was mean to him, he stood by my side. He would never stop reminding me of his feelings, but not in the way of pestering me about it. Not in a way as if saying," hey I have feelings for you, date me!" Not it was nothing like that. He said it in a way that made it seem like he was saying, "hey you have someone who cares for you, other than your family." He likes me. And I don't know how I feel. I don't know if I could like someone like that again.

 _Maybe I'm already starting to._

I mean, Austin isn't that bad. I mean, he's smart, he shares a love for music, he's funny, he's caring and he's just pleasant to be around with. He also has these amazing eyes that you can just melt into, and his this amazing voice, and when he's around me, I feel safe and … happy.

Oh shit.

I have a crush on Austin.

 **(I was going to end it there but hey, I haven't been writing lately so you all deserve a little extra ;))**

I turned around to face him. His actions seized and he gave me a questioning look. I cupped his face and brought down his lips to touch mine. I felt fireworks. I couldn't really explain what I was feeling. Kissing Austin was a feeling I would never get tired of feeling.

Austin was shocked at first, since he didn't start kissing back immediately. But the shock obviously didn't last long since his hands made it to my waist and started to pull me closer.

The kiss didn't last long, unfortunately. Stupid oxygen. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against Austin's. We were both breathing hard.

"I should miss school more often. I mean, man I hope this isn't a dream."  
I giggled.

"It's not."

Austin started to lean in for another kiss but I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth. His eyes, which were closed, opened and looked at me questionably.

"Austin, if anything is ever going to happen between us… I want to take this slow. Unfortunately, very, very slow. I'm not comfortable with feeling something for someone anymore due to … past experiences."

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

"Austin, if anything is ever going to happen between us… I want to take this slow. Unfortunately, very, very slow. I'm not comfortable with feeling something for someone anymore due to … past experiences." She explained.

"We'll take it at whatever pace you feel comfortable with." I leaned my forehead onto hers. "I'll wait for you until the end of time and beyond."

"I really have to go, though." She giggled. I really love her giggle.

"Do you have to? I don't want you to go." To express my point, I hugged her tightly. She struggle to get out my grasp, and finally gave up, all the while laughing her head off.

"Austin! I have to go watch my sisters before going to work." She smile apologetically.

"You have sisters?!"

I let her go. We still have a lot of things to know about each other. In all honesty, I never really wondered if Ally had siblings. I know how hard it is for her to open up so I try not to ask that many questions. I just figured that if she wants to tell me details of her life, she will.

"Yeah, they're twins."

"Hopefully I get to meet them one day?" It sounded more of a question. I know her personal life isn't something she likes to discuss. So I was a little unsure if Ally wanted me to even see her sister.

Instead, she smiled.

"Maybe one day," she whispered. She leaned up, placed a gentle kiss on my cheek and turned to leave. Before she made her way completely out of the door, she waved me goodbye. I waved back and saw her leave. When she was out of sight, I started to do what could only call a happy dance.

I couldn't express what I was feeling at the moment. I just knew that I have never felt this happy before. I mean, Ally finally started to let me in. It couldn't get better than that. I checked the time. _5:00 p.m._ Wow. Ally was here for two hours. I had three hours before going to see Ally at her job. Great. I have to see that Dallas kid. He's always trying to flirt with Ally in front of me. It bothers me to no end. His eyes are always roaming up and down her body. It makes me sick how some guys just want girls for their body. It also makes me sick how some girls only want boys for their body. Honestly, that's just plain out shallow.

 _Knock Knock_

"Come in!"  
"Hey darling," my mom said while coming into my room.

"Hey mom." I got up and hugged her.

"Woah. Someone is happy. Might be because of a special girl who left a couple mins ago?"

"Maybe…."

My mom let out a small chuckle.

"Awee my little prince is growing up, I think I'm going to cry." She laughed

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. Playfully of course.

"Mom..!"

"I'm just messing with you son. Now tell me about this pretty young lady. I already know her name is Ally."

"Yeah, her name is Ally Dawson and she's literally the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. She's smart and very talented. She likes music and understands it. Her voice is like an angel's. And every time I'm near her, it's like if there's no other place I want to be. I feel sparks with the littlest touch."

My mother smiled.

"Oh darling, I'm so happy for you! Ally seems like a nice girl from what I got when she introduced herself."

"Yeah she is."

"Don't hurt her Austin. She looks like a keeper."

I chuckled.

"I know mom. She's special and different. I'm taking it slow, for her. She's trying to trust me after this whole experience she had with this other guy."

"How do you know the experience was with a guy and not just a family member or friend." My mom questioned.

"I remember her mentioning a guy named Ryder. I remember her telling me that she was scared I would hurt her like a guy named Ryder did."

"Oh sweetheart. I know you won't hurt a sweet girl like her. I wish you the best of luck with her."

"Thanks mom. Now I have to get ready. I'm going to go meet Ally later."

"Alright, be careful."

"Yes mom."

She started to leave the room when she turned around and faced me. It seemed as she was thinking of something. Maybe choosing how to say or how to word what she was going to say next.

"Oh and Austin?"

"Yeah mom?"

She hesitated for a bit.

"Don't ever be just like your father."

* * *

"Now for the performance you have all been waiting for… give a hand of applause for Ally Dawson!"

I saw as Ally stepped into the bar's stage. She looked as beautiful as ever. She barely had makeup on but her hair was curled to perfection in loose curls. She had on a yellow tube top, white skinny jeans and black wedges. She took my breath away with just one look. She seemed a bit nervous today though. I don't know why. She is usually having the time of her life up on that stage. She grabbed the microphone and started to speak.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it to see me sing. But I want to do something a little different today. I would love it for you guys to help me get a special someone up here to sing a duet with me. Austin get up here!"

I was in shocked.

She wanted to me to sing a duet with her. I heard the crowd start to chant my name. I just chuckled and smiled up to Ally. I made my way up to the stage.

"So what song shall we sing Ma' Lady?"

"You'll know when you hear it."

(Ally: Underlined / Austin _: Italic_ / Both **: Bold)**

I think I caught a glimpse of

Life without friends

Bitter, empty, hollow, dark and lonely

We never meant to hurt each other

So can't we trust again?

And take it as a chance

To keep on growing

 _I don't know why it doesn't come easy_

 _But I know that we could be happy_

 _If we'd only learn to love_

 **Oh oh we need each other**

So what's the fighting for?

 **Oh oh we need each other**

 _Please don't close the door_

 **Oh oh we need each other**

 _Through all the highs and lows_

 **Oh oh we need each other**

Cuz no one's meant to live alone

 _Life revolves around the need_

 _Of having someone_

 **Causing every complicated feeling**

 _Oh and I don't want to lose you_

 **And there is nothing wrong with**

 **Telling me what you need**

 **To keep our love strong**

 _It's just a part of being a family_

 _Taking the good with the bad and the ugly_

If we could only learn to love

 **Oh oh we need each other**

So what's the fighting for

 **Oh oh we need each other**

 _Please don't close the door_

 **Oh oh we need each other**

 _Through all the highs and lows_

 **Oh oh we need each other**

Cuz I don't want to be alone

 **Oh Oh we need each other**

 _Fathers and Mothers_

 **Oh oh we need each other**

All your sisters and brothers

 **Oh oh we need each other**

 _We need friends and lovers_

 **Oh Oh we need each other**

 **Well I need you**

 **You need me**

 **Cuz that's the way**

 **It's meant to be**

 **I need you**

 **We need each other**

 **(** I don't want to be alone **)**

 **Well I need you**

 **You need me**

 **Cuz that's the way**

 **It's meant to be**

 **I need you**

 **We need each other**

 **(I don't want to be alone)**

We were staring at each other the whole song. Our eyes broke away from each other when he heard the applause of the audience. As we made it off the stage, I asked her one of the questions that has been through my mind since the beginning of the song.

"How did you know that I would know that song?"

"Well… you see. When you were asleep, I was admiring your room for quite a bit. I noticed the many tracks you had on the desk I put your homework on. This song was on one of them. This is actually one of my favorite songs."

"Oh… well that makes sense."

"Yeah, but I have to get back to my shift."

"Wait!"

"Yeah? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah I was actually wondering if you wanted to… go on a date… with me… tomorrow. Only if you want. If it's too fast pace for you it's okay. I would understand because of the past experience you've had and all. I was just wondering and –"

I felt a pair of lips on mine. I kissed back but they quickly pulled away. I pouted at the lack of contact.

Ally just giggled.

"Yes blondie. I'll go on a date with you."

"Yes!"

I picked Ally up and spun her around.

This was officially one of the best days of my life.

* * *

 **And Cut! That's a wrap for this chapter! Now before anything, I do not own the song "** _ **We need each other**_ **" by Sanctus Real. Again, sorry for the wait, I'll try to pay more attention to this story and to any future story I may post. Also, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Also, I want to start a new story soon, not until I get further with this story though. If you have any ideas of any story you may want me to write, you can PM me or even put it as a review. Until next time! Stay creeping.**

 **Ahh…it's almost Halloween. Favorite holiday! Just a fun fact of me!**

 **-A**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to leave this story so unattended. I had minor writer's block But I'm back. I'm going to try to update every so often when I have time but i promise nothing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "** _ **Austin and Ally**_ **" ... I like unicorns. :)**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Ally just giggled._

" _Yes blondie. I'll go on a date with you."_

" _Yes!"_

 _I picked Ally up and spun her around._

 _This was officially one of the best days of my life._

 **NO ONE'S POV**

As Austin walked home from the club, he couldn't stop smiling. He was pretty sure that the smile was permanetly tatooed on his face. He finally did it. He finally asked her out and she had said yes. He was beyond happy and excited. After a few minutes of discussing date ideas, they had agreed to go rollerskating and have a nice dinner afterwards for their date the next day. Ally had mentioned that she didn't know how to rollerskate in one of their previous conversations. He did know. He just hoped their was an opportunity where he could possibly hold her and teach her how to rollerskate. He really only wanted to hold her and never let her go.

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I checked the time on my watch.

 _10:06 p.m_

God, time really does goes fast when your having fun. I still can't believe she said yes. In all honesty I thought that she would've said no. Afterall, this is a big step for her. I would have understood if she had said no. I don't want her to feel rushed or uncomfortable. I'm happy she gave me a chance, though.

 _The kiss_

That kiss was one of the most wonderful kisses I have ever experienced. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. Strawberries have officially become my new addiction. Strawberries and pancakes. I wonder if my mom could make that for me tomorrow morning. The kiss was beyond compare. I felt something I had never felt before. As cheesy as it might sound, I felt sparks in the kiss. I felt this funny feeling in my stomach. It felt like a bunch of butterflies started to explode in the stomach.

 _Okay. Now im starting to sound like a girl_

But at this point, I don't really care.

She's all I think about on my way home.

...

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

"Austin! Where in the world were you at this hour at night! Its almost past your bedtime! AND you have school tomorrow. You already missed school today. Don't think I'm letting you stay home again mister."

"Mooooooooom... I thought I was over bedtimes years ago. Plus I have some exciting news to tell you!"

I was so excited to tell her about Ally but aparently, my mom wasn't going to let me go without one of her famous lectures.

"Look Austin," she started off, " I know you're growing up and you want more freedom but you have to be responsible. I don't want to be worrying about your whereabouts. I don't want to have to worry about anything happening to you this late at night. I just want to know you're safe. You could've at least texted me that you were running late."

"Sorry mom. I would've texted you if I knew you were home worrying about me. I just thought you had other things on your plate that my whereabouts would be the last thing you would be concerned about."

"Oh honey." Her eyes were tearing up. I instantly felt bad and I didn't know what to do. Before I could think of a way to comfort her, she spoke again. "You will always be my main priority. No one will be more important than you are to me."

"I know mom. I love you" I hugged her as hard as I possible could.

"I love you too, Austin. Now go get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow and you need to be well rested to do your best."

I nodded. I started making my way upstairs to my bedroom. When I was in front of my door, i remembered the good news I wanted to tell my mom. I became excited once again. I couldn't possible wait until morning to tell her.

"OH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE A DATE WITH ALLY TOMORROW! GOODNIGHT" I smirked as I heard her drop something from downstairs.

"WHAT!?"

 **ALLY'S POV**

"Okay Ally, I think you're done for today."

I was just getting done cleaning up the counter, which was covered in puke from a drunk man before. And yet, even cleaning vomit didn't ruin my mood. I was just so happy at the moment. I couldn't believe Austin asked me out. Actually, I don't find that hard to beieve. I actually find it suprising that I actually said yes. I didn't even take time to think about it. When he TRIED asking me out, I was so happy, so overjoyed, that I didn't even let him finish his stuttering. I'm not going to lie, I'm actually scared and nervous.

"Okay Toni. I'll be heading out then." I waved good bye to my boss and started heading home.

As I was walking home, I was thinking about tonight's events. I couldn't help but feel nervous about the date with Austin. It was my first date since that asshole Ryder. Even thinking about him makes my blood boil. I don't want the same thing that happened with Ryder to happen with Austin. Ryder was a mistake. Austin is different, I know he is.

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

I slammed the alarm off with my pillow. For the first time in a long while, I woke up smiling. I walked to my closet and after a few minutes of looking through my closet (and contemplating on what to wear) I ended up choosing a yellow tube top and white skinny jeans. I put on a white cropped jacket because of dress code. I put on my yellow wedges and started doing my make up. I did my make up and hair as natural as I could. As I walked downstairs, I heard the laughter of my sisters and my aunt. They didn't seem to hear me walk down the stairs as their backs were still facing me. I decided to sneak behind them all.

"BOO!" I screamed.

My sisters literally jumped in their chairs as my aunt let out a high pitched shriek. I started laughing my ass off. My aunt, after glaring at me, starting shaking her head and chuckling.

"Good morning Ally," she said.

"Good morning Aunt Jenny. Good morning Twin numbers one and two."

"Hey we have names ya know," they said in unision. I always wondered if that was a twin thing.

"Okay Ally, I know you don't usually stay-" my aunt started.

"I'll stay for Breakfast"

"- for breakfast but I made some panca- wait what ?" My aunt ended that question with a confused looked on her face. I understand her reaction though. I usually leave to school without eating breakfast with my sisters and aunt. Today, I decided to change that.

"Ally, honey, are you okay," take in mind, while my aunt said that, my aunt chuckled as if I was crazy.

"Well, I mean if you want me to leave instead..." I started moving towards the door, without any intention to leave.

"No no, it's fine. You just caught me off guard. You usually don't stay. What's the occasion?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "It doesn't have to do with a certain blonde boy does it ?"

Both my aunt and Paris looked at me expectantly. Nevaeh was the only one who looked lost.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about ?" I found Naveah's confused face so adorable that I couldn't stop myself from hugging her. "Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyyyyyy... what's up?" she asked again.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy this morning."

"Then tell us what about!" they all said in unision.

Okay so maybe it's not only a twin thing.

As I served myself my breakfast and helped with the clean up, I told my sisters and aunt about the previous night. I told them every last detail, even the kiss part. I swear, I blushed hard as heck when they said 'aweee'.

"Well, I have to get going. I don't want to be late for school." I started picking up my bookbag and my motorcyle keys.

"Late for school or late to see Austin?" My sister Neveah had this smug look on her face.

"Remember, you were lost about this subject not even ten minutes ago. So I would put that smug look away." It was my turn to smirk.

Naveah just came up to me and hugged me.

"Just be careful sis."

"I will."

 **AUSTIN'S POV**

I haven't seen Ally all day. I guess it wasn't really that big of a surprise since we only had three classes together. I'm just happy I have gym next. I will probably see her there.

It wasn't until I walked out of the locker room that I saw her. She was sitting on the bleachers writing on her song book. I liked seeing her that way. She was so concentrated in writing what ever she was writing that she didn't notice her surroundings. It's truly a beautiful scene to watch. I sneak up to her and get close to her ear.

"Hey beautiful. What are you writing?" I thought she might shriek in surprise or maybe yell at me for invading her personal space bubble.

She did none of those things.

Instead, she flinged her arm and hit my head. All the while she was laughing. It wasn't until she looked at me that she noticed she hit me.

"Oh gosh Austin! Are you okay ?!" she started checking my head. I'm not going to lie, I loved every second of it. Well, I WAS enjoying it until she slapped me on my arm. "Austin don't do that again. I'm extremely ticklish."

"Oh really...?" Her eyes widend once I said that. Before she had the chance to run, I grabbed her by the torso and started tickling her. I couldn't believe how beautiful the sound of her laughing was. I would have cherished the moment longer if it wasn't for our coach yelling at us for "disturbing the class". Take in mind, he was busy flirting with the librarian in the corner of the gym. Whatever.

Of course, I didn't miss the confused glances we got from the class. I didn't care though. All I cared about was Ally and the cute way she blushed after we got caught.

Okay. I'm turning into one of those love struck girls.

And I'm surprisingly okay with it.

* * *

"Okay. What was that?!" Trish came up to me at my locker before leaving school .

"What was what ?" I asked.

"You know what !"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I chuckled with my arms up at the air.

"I heard from a girl in my class who was told by this other girl in gym that she saw you tickling Ally on the bleachers. Is that true?!" I swear, I was surprised about three things: How shit goes around fast, how people care about this so much and how Trish hasn't attracted a bigger crowd.

"Yeahh..." I said. I was kind of afraid honestly. It seemed like Trish was mad.

I guess I was wrong though. Not even a second later, Trish started squealing,

"OMG! That is so cute! I always thought you guys would make a cute couple! I just never thought she would let her guard down and let you in! That's why I advised you to stay away so niether of you would get hurt but now I'm glad you didn't stay away. That is so cute! Tell me, how did this all happen?"

As I told her everything, she didn't seem to stop smiling. Her smile just kept on getting bigger with every single detail I told her.

"Wow. I'm really happy for you guys." After she said that, she looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just... I would have wanted to hear this from Ally, ya know? I miss having her as my friend. I miss her telling me things like this and just talking to her. I really miss her."

"Well-"

"I miss you too Trish" Both me and Trish turn around to find a teary eyed Ally. As soon as we faced her, Ally ran up to Trish and hugged her. It seemed like both girls were having a moment so I decided to leave them. I kissed Ally on the cheek and said a quick see you later. She just nodded. As I walked out of the school, I couldn't help but to get excited for my date with Ally in just a couple of hours.

Oh, and I was happy for Ally and Trish of course.

 **ALLY'S POV**

After Trish and I had our moment, she decided to come home with me. My aunt was thrilled about seeing Trish again. She even made us a snack before she left for work. My sisters were equally excited. Trish was very close to us all. I hope everything could go back to the way it was.

"So tell me, where is he taking you?" She was sitting on my bed while I was sitting on my desk chair finishing my homework.

"He's taking me roller skating" I answered dreamily.

"Roller skating? I thought you didn't kow how to skate?" She looked at me all confused.

"I don't"

"Ohh I see what's going on. Austin is so slick!" She started laughing.

"And why is that ?" I started chuckling with her. Her laugh was so contagious.

"Dude. He obviously picked that place so he could hold you and be all touchy with you."

We both laughed. Trish was doing a kissy face experssion as she was saying all that.

"So what time is he picking you up girl?" she asked.

"AT 7"

We both looked at the clock. It was 4:30.

"We need to start getting you ready for your date!"

"But Trish, I have like two hours to get ready," I said.

"That's barely enough time! Go take a shower, I'll pick out your clothes."

Like she promised, after I took a shower, she had a blue peplum shirt with my black ripped jeans on the bed. She also picked out my blue converse and some accersories.

"Now hurry up and change! We only have an hour and a half to get your hair and make up done."

After an hour of hair pulling, eye poking, and the occasional "stop moving Ally", my hair and make up was done. Trish had put my hair up in a bun with lose strands of hair framing my face. She had done my makeup beautifully. She had put on some blue eye shadow and some very light pink lip gloss. Overall, I felt beautiful.

Trish, of course, felt so proud of herself, that she just had to take a picture.

I looked at the clock.

 _6:56 p.m_

I was so excited. Austin would be here any minute. Trish decided to stay and sleep over. I didn't want her to stay and make her wait for me to comeback but she said she wanted to be the first to hear about the details. Plus, it was friday so we didn't have school tomorrow.

I waited.

 _Thirty minutes passed by._

Trish tried calling Austin to see what was taking so long. His phone just went to voice mail.

 _An hour passed by._

Trish tried calling again but this time his phone was off. I was just staring at the wall.

 _Two hours passed by._

Trish had sent about a million messages to Austin, asking where he was or if he was okay.

He didn't answer.

It was exactly 9:38 p.m when he texted me.

" _Sorry. It just isn't going to work out."_

Trish saw the message and I swear I've never seen her as mad as she was then.

And all I could do was stare at the wall, as a single tear made its way down my face.

* * *

 **Like I said before, sorry for the long wait. Please don't forget to review if you thought this was good, bad, shitty or if you hate me for making Austin do what he did. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next chapter. It will hopefully be up in a week or sooner. I'm not making any promises because I did take nine months writing this chapter. Someone probably had a baby during that time. Anyways, I'm actually thinking of writing a one-shot about this dream I had so stay alert for that as well. I'll stop taking up your time. Goodbye.**

 **-A**


End file.
